Nicole the Holo-Lynx
Nicole the Holo-Lynx is an artificial intelligence created by Dr. Ellidy which was entrusted to Sally Acorn as a portable hand-held computer, and has since become both Sally's loyal friend and a trusted member of the Freedom Fighters. She is incredibly versatile and able to interact with and manipulate most machinery and computer systems due to her advanced technology and is capable of mental and emotional growth. Due to the latter, she has gradually become more and more lifelike in demeanor during her time interacting with the Freedom Fighters. With the help of a Power Ring, she is able to create a complex holographically simulated body-based on that of a Mobian lynx projected from her hand-held. Appearance As a computer unit, Nicole’s design is slightly inconsistent. In general terms, her hand-held is relatively compact, grey in color, and features a flip-top, a screen, two buttons and a small keypad. However, the number of keys, size and general positioning of the unit varies from artist to artist. The unit also has an attachable hook on the top screen where a Power Ring can be inserted. Nicole’s simulated body takes the form of a brown mobian lynx; the ends of her ears are black, and her face features a stripe along the bridge of her nose as well as one under each eye. Her eyes are green and she has medium-long black hair with splits at the ends that she wears down. For attire, she wears a shoulder-less, sleeveless and purple dress with split tails, decorated with a small broach. She has black pants, white gloves, and shoes, the gloves featuring round gold cuffs while the shoes had silver cuffs and toes. History Origin Nicole was created by Dr. Ellidy, a top scientist of the Kingdom of Acorn, who hoped to digitize the consciousness of his dying daughter Nikki. Upon Nicole's activation, Ellidy hoped for a reaction of some sort from her; he was disappointed when she responded with no emotion and noted that she had no designation. Despite this, he chose not to delete her, and he later gave her handheld form to Sally Acorn. Sally quickly identified her by gender and asked Dr. Ellidy what "her" name was. Ellidy started to respond but hesitated, struggling over his loss of his daughter, which prompted King Acorn to suggest the name Nicole after a past queen of the House of Acorn. Sally became quite fond of her new device, though she quickly learned-with some help from Rosie the Woodchuck that Nicole responded to all situations with logic rather than emotions. Though Nicole would retain memories of these events, it would be with a different perspective than after she gained sentience, which took place some time after Sally fled to Knothole, taking Nicole with her. Eventually she manifested her holographic form to Sally, and demonstrated her first signs of real emotion by expressing a desire to see the stars. For the early part of her existence Nicole spent time with the Freedom Fighters without being able to see the world as they saw it. However, after discovering how to manifest her holographic form and developing sentience, she made the most of her new found lease on life. She shared in many of their experiences, from helping Tails build T-Pup to informing Antoine D'Coolette of the death of his parents. Personality Originally, Nicole's behavior was completely logic-orientated, with logic being the only motivation behind any decision, and she seemed lacking in autonomy. As time went on though, Nicole became more lifelike, and currently possesses many of the traits of a living being which she is fully regarded as by her friends. She is friendly, helpful and a loyal member of the Freedom Fighters, having helped her friends at her own risk more than once. She is also able to express concern and support for others, and feeling guilty at risking the mental stability of her friends when restoring their old memories, and is not without the ability to mock or express defiance. Despite her experiences, Nicole is at times out of touch with the life-like side of herself, reverting to the more logical thought processes of a machine as she dismisses the illogical nature of magic and wishful thinking, and initially seeing the beautiful Crystal Cave as little more than a mineral deposit. Despite this, she is capable of appreciating beauty as she experiences the wonders of having an actual body, and of helping others in times of difficulty. In addition, Nicole has become somewhat philosophical, realizing how important it is to preserve the wonders of the world they are fighting for. Nicole also seems to resent her previous emotionless self as she states to Dr. Ellidy that while she can recall past memories, she does not like looking back to them as she now sees them in a whole new perspective. Powers and abilities As a computer, Nicole possesses a variety of abilities. In her handheld form, she can interface with other mechanical systems, allowing her to access and download information or even provide the Freedom Fighters with control over various unfriendly technologies. She also possesses a genius-level intellect, as she can process information and possess knowledge far beyond the average person. Nicole can project a small hologram of her lynx form from her hand-held. When fitted with a Power Ring, she can fully assume her lynx form, though it dissipates if the Power Ring runs out. In her holographic form, she has fully functional limbs and the use of several senses. While her hologram form is vulnerable to attack, no damage is incurred to Nicole so long as her handheld form remains unharmed. Nicole also is able to create barriers of an unknown greenish energy, which are strong enough to block laser fire. In the Digital World Nicole's abilities are expanded remarkably to the point she is capable of virtually anything she wishes, making her a fierce opponent. In the Digital World Nicole's powers are incredible, ranging from modifying and controlling existing virtual structures to creating new material, such as weapons-she seems to favor a pitchfork-like implement. She is also capable of producing digital energy blasts and creating firewalls, though her strength is not unlimited. When reality was reshaped, Nicole somehow absorbed residual energy from the Super Genesis Wave, which severely compromised her systems. However, contact with her computer body allowed inhabitants of the altered reality to regain their memories of the unaltered world (sans Sonic), though the process would be mentally overwhelming and even threaten other's mental stability. Once all the leftover Genesis Wave energy had been spent, she lost this ability. Overclocked Nicole With a Red Star Ring hooked up to Nicole's handheld, Nicole can become Overclocked Nicole. In this form, Nicole's powers in the Digital World is greatly enhanced, reaching the point where she can easily overpower Phage. See also * Nicole the Holo-Lynx Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Artificial intelligences Category:Characters Category:Lynxes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Objects Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn)